It started with a smile
by Tink-meme
Summary: Sometimes it can be the simplest of things that make you see those closest to you so differently.


A/N: Hey all hope you enjoy this latest piece. It's a rather random abstract of an idea that wouldn't quit bugging me until I wrote it. So keeping it short and simple, please R&R and let me know what you think.

It started with a smile. A smile she'd seen a hundred times before, but this time as his head tilted and his lips upturned, she felt she was truly noticing it, him, for the first time. He'd been one of the first fairies she'd ever met and been a steadfast friend since, yet as he flashed that easy smile her way; she couldn't help how her breath hitched. Had he really always been this beautiful? He didn't hold the classic, sweet complexion and stature that other sparrowmen did she thought, her mind straying to the likes of Terrence. But he was beautiful in many other ways she thought, his wild and untameable chestnut hair springing in all directions, it really did look a mess, yet lent him a innocent and carefree charm that not many others would able to pull off. Then there were his eyes. Enhanced by his dewdrop goggles, his own unqiue feature and invention, they made the vibrant blue of his eyes truly stand out. Of course she thought recalling her first trip to the workshop; his eyes looked beautiful without the goggles too, remembering how wide they'd gone in admiration that they'd popped, spilling the dewdrops down his shirt as he'd kept on staring at her. Funny, how she'd not thought much of that at the time and how quick she thought of it now. Still looking up into those eyes she thought a girl could easily get lost in those eyes if she stared long enough and indeed she had she realised. He was looking at her strangely now as she blushed lightly, that was a bit embarassing.

He stood a little taller than her, just enough that she had to tilt her head to look up at him. Her head could easily rest on his shoulder or reach up to kiss him she thought fleetingly. The thought of kissing had never really crossed her mind or that of many others she thought until the act was witnessed between their leaders Queen Clarion and Lord Milori a few seasons ago. It had looked nice and she wondered if it would feel that way if she were to press her lips to his. Would they be as soft as they looked?

He was looking intently at her now, a delicate blush of his own spreading across his cheeks as her eyes lingered on his lips, a contemplative look on her face as her lips parted.

His eyes roved over her visage, drinking in the sight of her. As always he found her breath-taking, her perfect heart shaped face with smooth sun-kissed skin; golden tresses swept back to reveal dazzling cornflower blue eyes that held him captivated. Such sweet, innocent eyes, so often filled with wonder or lit with a spark of ingenuity, now held a different look about them, one he found he could not place, but had his heart beating a little faster in his chest regardless.

His gaze dropped to her lips that so often graced her angelic face with a sure, bright smile, lightening the hearts of many and warming his own.

She swallowed nervously before raising her head, looking deeply into his eyes before breathily she whispered, "Phineas..."

Such a beautiful sound it was, his name, his real name pouring from those sweet lips. He'd never thought she would look at him like this, yet here she was, her delicate little hands sliding up his leaf tunic, trembling ever so slightly as she looked at him, nervous at her actions and anxious of his own.

His hands reached out for her, pulling her closer. He held her tightly, barely daring to believe this was real as slowly he drew them together. Their noses brushed and they waited, hot breath fanning onto their faces. They coud still pull back, but he hoped, he hoped she wouldn't. To hold her so close and never know the touch of her now would be torture.

Her hooded eyes beckoned him further as she lent forward to close the distance between them, entreating him to kiss her, reaching forward he sealed their lips together. It was gentle and sweet; her lips as soft as he'd always imagined they'd be. It was a chaste kiss, lasting only a few moments before they broke apart, their hearts racing, breathing ragged and eyes blown wide. Then slowly he felt himself smile tenderly at her as she smiled in return. He really did have a beautiful smile.

**THE END**

So what do you think? Reviews and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
